zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Undercover Date
Shortly after Nick and Judy had started their relationship, the rest of the ZPD had gotten to hear about it too. Since they had become more open-minded over time, they didn´t mind it at all and Judy´s friends there even supported it too, despite occasionally joking about it. However, outside the department, danger sometimes raised its head in Zootopia. One day, Bogo had invited Judy and Nick to his office to talk about a recent series of crimes that had made him very concerned. “It´s the sixth case this month. Another attack towards an interspecies couple in this city. Nobody has gotten killed yet, but this is still serious. Somebody is targeting them”, the chief showed the evidence and the news articles regarding the cases. “And they always happen in the same place, which is very suspicious. Judging by the injuries in these photos, the attackers have been predators. Any idea who might have done this?” Nick asked. “Well, we investigated the paw prints on the crime scene and found a few clues there. A matchbox leading to a restaurant in Tundratown. It´s named Northern Lights according to the logo”, Bogo showed. “Northern Lights! I´ve heard of that place. Mr Big frequents there very often with his entourage”, Judy told. “He can´t be behind this, though. The old shrew has never shown any prejudice towards couples like that”, Nick thought. “He is still a member of organized crime. There is a chance somebody in his organization has something to do with this, we have to take all the clues we can find. I want you two to go into the restaurant and get the information out of him”, Bogo ordered. Judy gulped. Even though the crime boss did help her during the Nighthowler case, she didn´t know whether he would be willing to spill the beans in this case or not. If she made the wrong move, the case would fail. So much was at stake. They had to do something before the fox and the rabbit would be attacked themselves, but it had to be done fast. Then, Judy got an idea as she and Nick were leaving the office. “You know…how about we go undercover to the restaurant and eavesdrop on him without him noticing it? I´m sure we´ll get something out of this”, the rabbit explained. “Sounds great. But how will we do it?” Nick wondered. Judy whispered her plan to Nick´s ear. The fox blushed heavily. “Ehh…I hope we know what we´re doing with this”, he was a little uncertain. “Trust me. We´ll do great there together”, Judy said confidently. The plan gave them a perfect opportunity to not only go undercover, but to have a fun date of their own. Soon, the two top cops were at their destination, both in their disguises. Judy had disguised herself as a male bunny with a black suit, a fedora and a fake mustache while Nick was dressed up as a vixen with a purple dress, feminine hat and a pearl necklace. “I feel a little silly coming here, Carrots. Are you sure we won´t attract attention too much there?” Nick applied a bit some makeup. “No we won´t, nobody will bother to attack in a restaurant full of people. Although you were right about this mustache being a little unconvincing”, Judy laughed while adjusting it. “So, how do we eavesdrop on the old shrew there?” Nick asked. Judy pulled out two strange devices designed by Wolford, the tech expert at the ZPD. “Easily. Wolford instructed me on how to use this. It´s a listening device that we can place underneath his table and listen from the other device in our possession. I was told that the other end has been rigged that Big won´t hear what we talk on the other end, but we can hear everything he says”, the rabbit explained. “All right! Let´s do this”, Nick wasn´t feeling that skeptical anymore. With their combined resourcefulness, the duo always found a way with their undercover missions. “A table for two”, Judy said at the restaurant counter with a fake deep voice. While she was making the order, Nick sneaked at the table that had Big´s name on it and placed a device hidden in there. In no time, the fox and the rabbit were enjoying their appetizer drinks while waiting for Mr Big to arrive. Nick felt a bit sheepish since other male mammals stared at him. “Don´t worry about them, we´re safe here. Besides, you make for a lovely vixen”, she grinned. Nick calmed down. Even though her partner often had rather reckless ideas for solving the cases, he was willing to go through with them with her every time. Even the craziest schemes often provided for an adventure worth experiencing. “A rather different date for the two of us, but variety is the spice of life they say”, the fox smiled too. Despite being in disguise, Nick and Judy still treated the undercover mission as a date, like by sharing a toast. The two ordered some mushroom soup for their main course along with their next drinks. “Seems rather calm tonight. Let´s hope there won´t be another attack while we´re here”, Nick said. “I don´t think so…oh look, here he is!” Judy noticed Mr Big and Fru Fru being carried to his table by his polar bear guards. The mob boss looked a bit in their direction. “Have I seen those two before? Hmmm….Oh well”, he wondered as he sat down. Judy and Nick activated the listening device while enjoying tiramisu for dessert. “Daddy, did you hear it on the news? So many attacks on interspecies couples on this city. It´s horrible!” Fru Fru told. “I know, my dear. We are still animals deep down, and somebody always wants to let it out. It´s the way in this city”, her father said. “Man. And I thought I was cynical back then”, Nick whispered to Judy. “Who in their right mind would do something like this?” Fru Fru was still shocked. “I don´t know who. But I saw the news and the attacks always took place on Talon Street. It´s near the abandoned hideout of the former Red Talon Gang, which was a hate group dedicated to species purity. Some of my employees got attacked by them too. The ZPD took care of them years ago, but there has never been any proof of them coming back”, the shrew told. “Red Talon Gang?” Judy remembered hearing about it in the older police files. Nick did a quick research on his cell phone while sitting on the table, and found the reports on the ZPD database of the gang. He even found where the hideout used to be. He showed the evidence to Judy, who was surprised. They were one big step closer to completing their task. “Looks like they might have returned to their old hideout, Carrots”, the fox told. “There´s only one way to find out. We gotta go!” Judy shut down the listening device fast. The two were almost in a rush as they were leaving the restaurant. As the disguised duo left, the shrew noticed them too. “Man, those two were in a real hurry”, Fru Fru thought. “Heh. I´m not a bit surprised”, her father grinned. He seemed to have an idea of what was going on. Judy and Nick´s suspicions were right. The two managed to locate the hideout, which was guarded by a couple of wolves. The Red Talon Gang had indeed returned to their old spot. After finding the place, Judy contacted the headquarters. In a flash, the ZPD stormed the hideout and arrested the gang, including its coyote leader whose claw marks matched those in the attacked mammals. “Well done, Hopps and Wilde! I knew I could rely on you two. Undercover missions seem to be like your cup of tea the more you do it”, Bogo praised the duo. “Eh, it was nothing. All it took was a little date disguised as an undercover mission, and a few choice words from good old Mr Big´s mouth”, Judy said, removing her fake mustache. “What he doesn´t know won´t hurt him”, Nick nodded. “Thanks to you, the interspecies couples in the city are now safe from the terror and can sleep their next nights in peace”, Clawhauser added. “Whenever they need help, just call us”, Judy smiled. “See you tomorrow at work!” the cheetah waved as the fox and the rabbit left the scene. “We did a great job again together, Nick. Saving the day and having romantic dinner together, what a lucky day”, the rabbit said. “Bogo was right, maybe we should do undercover missions more often. Dressing up as a vixen wasn´t as bad as I thought”, Nick chuckled. “No matter what role we take, I´ll always stick together with you on any mission. We´re unbreakable both as a team and as a couple”, Judy swore. “You said it, Carrots”, Nick said. Before going home, the two celebrated their successful mission with a gentle kiss again. It was just another day in the life of Zootopia´s hero cops. Category:Undercover missions Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Stories where Nick dresses up as a woman Category:Fanon Category:Stories